


The Sixth Arcana, In The Suit Of Queens

by Haza_Souz



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, PWP, Strap-Ons, there is no plot there is no canon there is only mariemedb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: you could call it Riding skill practice, but neither of them needed the practice[Femslash February 2020: 01]
Relationships: Marie Antoinette | Rider/Medb | Rider
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Sixth Arcana, In The Suit Of Queens

"cheri, you don't have to play the virgin for me, you know?"

marie tilts her head, lying atop medb in bed, their bared bodies in a warm embrace, silk brushing silken skin and spools of pink and white hair scattered around their bodies, mixing and linking and flowing together. medb blinks (cutely, marie thinks) and blushes (cutely, marie whispers), shifting weakly underneath the princess, worming slightly.

(their breasts brush together, the long, hard length of marie's waistmounted toy lying innocently against medb's inner thigh)

"it's not play. or, well..."

marie's lips curve into a tender smile, and she just can't help but kiss medb twice; once on the cheek, once on the lips. the pink-haired queen mewls for a second, gathering herself

"i'm not, well, doing that on purpose. it's just- conas a deirim seo..." medb has to speak in between gentle, soft breaths, already tender, wet and distracted, voice as a breeze across the meadows. "it's the way i... feel i should be with you, grainn."

she has to turn away and so she doesn't catch the full smile that blossoms on marie's radiant face

"when i'm... face down, or you're holding me, and inside me... i just act that way."

marie giggles, kisses medb twice to weak protesting sighs again, and sits up, hearing medb's sudden faint gulp - her fingertips reach out, tracing over mebd's lovely breasts, white gloves turning the silken touches into little lines of angel's kisses, marie sitting up and letting medb's legs drift to either side of her body

the white-haired queen's hands angle and grasp; down medb's sides, until she's gently grasping her hips, face curved into that angelic smile, with a radiant red bloom of a lusty blush adorning it like dewdrops on morning gardens. marie's length rests on top of the tender apex of medb's legs, not yet placing any claim to enter, but both of their breaths are shallower now

"would you like to be on top, then, cherie? would you like to be the one to go inside me, spread me wide, make my form shudder?"

she sees medb's eyes glide up and down her nude form, daintily proud of being able to arouse the queen of celts like this. her slight breasts, tipped with a little peach nipple each, her slender collarbones, her demure shoulders and her wellkept patch above her lips

medb has to swallow again, her throat audibly dry, cheeks turning the colour of her hair and her arms weakly falling back in a maidenly pose of submissive desire

"bíodh gnéas agat liom," she rasps out, and marie smiles warmly and aligns her hips

the shaped tip rests against mebb's lips, and marie looks down, reaching across with a finger... drawing out a sweet sound like the tender whine of a half-filled wine glass, if the wineglass was an aroused bisexual woman. she knows medb's watching as she licks it, daintily. marie waits for the little embarrassed grunt, and then grasps mebd's hips fully and eases herself in

the pink queen's body reacts, squirming lightly around the toy, and her eyes flutter

out, marie arching her waist, drawing mebd's body up with her, and then...

...marie finds her rhythm, hips forward and back, and then forward and back and then forward and back, panting gently, gaze running all over medb's lovely, beautiful, gorgeous body as it shudders in pleasure

her lovely face, biting her lip and eyelids fluttering with each time marie presses into her, medb's hands and arms winding and curling desperately, venting off lust in ways her body physically cannot, her lovely breasts shifting and moving with each perfect thrust and shudder

one thigh of medb is up and half-weakly attempting to curl around marie's back to urge her for more, more, the other lying aside, and marie watches (a little self-indulgently) as medb's pussy shifts and forms and swells with each thrust of the strapon into her

"thabhairt," medb moans and her back arches as marie complies, rolling the thrusts now and urging medb upwards to press the toy into medb to the hilt, skin touching, mebd's wetness and slickness adding to the lubricant to make is smooth and hard inside medb

marie's hold on her hips softens, sliding her left hand across and rubbing gently over the tender, cute little clit, freeing mebd's hips to let her fuck herself on marie even more, rocking back and forth, medb falters, looking at marie's face with desperate, aching pleasure. before it can even register, medb is coming, head falling aside and back curving, limbs half-limp, mebd's shivering, joyful climax spilling from her like water from behind a ditch

marie stays inside her with the toy until after she finishes, mebd's cute tightness so intense that she feels the backlash from it as the strapon shifts

...medb sighs, chest heaving, trying to finish marie's name between each gasp for air, having spent it all on her moans. marie tenderly withdraws, slipping it aside, and then returns to their first pose - lying playfully on top of medb, hands cradling her dear, lovely queen's cheeks and the satisfied glow of love and sex beaming from every inch of her

she leans her head forwards and kisses medb again on the lips, giggling lightly

"...if i could... bear your children, i, would..." medb mumbles, head still turned aside. marie loved her little moments

marie coos and kisses medb's forehead, who grumbles but kisses her neck in return, their bodies flush

"ma cherie <3."

**Author's Note:**

> i was too lazy to capitalise things please forgive me. also please forgive me for misusing google translate. im ertain the lvoely coders who made it did not intend for it to be used for lesbian multilingual expressions of sexual intimacy
> 
> thank you [name censored for privacy] for inspiring me to make this
> 
> EDIT: thank you hanna for fixing my dumb add i cant speak french. warum soll ich ja wissen wie die von fuffzich kilmeter westlich plappern


End file.
